Encuentros: Pasado Presente
by Paula
Summary: En que casa quedaran nuestros queridos merodeadores. averiguenlo en el CAPITULO SEIS. EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO.
1. Default Chapter

Hola este es mi segundo fic. Ahora parece tonto pero después lo voy a mejorar. Espero que les guste y por favor. Manden Reviews.  
  
PD: Feliz navidad (por adelantado)  
  
  
  
Visitas:  
  
Sr. Longbotton, se supone que la poción sea azul y usted la tiene amarilla- gruño Snape- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Sonó el timbre, la clase término, era la penúltima que tenían ese día, a las doce de la noche tenían astronomía. Los chicos fueron a cenar.  
  
Saben, hay dos clases que apestan aquí- dijo Ron tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza- pociones y adivinación.  
  
Ron, podrías haberte salido de adivinación y estudiar algo como aritmecia- dijo Hermione.  
  
No he pedido tu opinión- dijo Ron  
  
Tú dijiste algo a viva voz y yo te conteste- se defendió Hermione  
  
Deja de molestarme Hermione- grito Ron  
  
Yo no te estoy molestando solo te estaba dando mi opinión- dijo Hermione  
  
Bueno pero tus opiniones molestan- dijo Ron  
  
Chicos calmense- dijo Harry  
  
El resto de la cena transcurrió en completo silencio. Después de terminar subieron a la sala común. Después de todo les faltaba cinco horas para que empezara su clase.  
  
Llegaron. Harry se dio cuenta que sus amigos seguían enojados así que les dijo que se iba a dormir por un rato y que después lo despertaran.  
  
Entro en su habitación y se tiro en su cama. Se durmió inmediatamente.  
  
Harry. Harry despierta ya es hora de ir a clase- Ron estaba moviendo a Harry para que despertara.  
  
Ya desperté Ron- Harry se levanto, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, tomo sus cosas y bajo.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban hablando sin gritarse, parecía que ese momento a solas le hizo bien.  
  
Salieron de la sala común para irse a la torre donde hacían astronomía. El camino fue largo ya que se encontraron con Peves (así se escribe) molestando por allí.  
  
Por fin después de media hora caminando llegaron. Dean Thomas se acerco a ellos.  
  
Chicos la clase se suspendió, esta nublado- dijo viendo a los tres subiendo las escaleras- dijo que podíamos volver a la sala común.  
  
Media vuelta. Ahora el camino se hizo corto, Peves no estaba molestando.  
  
Llegaron a la sala común a la una de la madrugada. Los tres chicos se quedaron conversando hasta las dos y media ya que durante todo el curso no habian tenido tiempo para hablar entre ellos.  
  
Bueno chicos- dijo Hermione levantándose- creo que debemos dormir.  
  
Los tres se levantaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron llegaron a la suya pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido en la sala común. Los dos bajaron a ver. Llegaron y solo vieron a Hermione que ponía el dedo en su boca con señal que se callaran.  
  
Algo se levanto de los sillones, era o mejor dicho eran. 


	2. Esa gente extraña

Esa gente extraña  
  
Harry subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer Que estaba pasando. Llego a su habitación, se tiro en su cama. Sintió unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras  
  
Harry ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hermione abriendo la puerta  
  
Se acercaron a la cama de Harry  
  
¿Los vieron?- reclamo Harry  
  
Si respondieron los dos  
  
Pero Harry, tiene nuestra edad- dijo Hermione- algo debió haber pasado, como si usaran un giratiempo o algo así, ¿no te parece?  
  
Si, creo que es verdad, es que me sentí extraño- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos- creo que ustedes sentirían lo mismo si estuvieran en mi lugar.  
  
Claro- dijo Ron-Harry que te parece si bajamos  
  
Si bajemos  
  
Los tres se pararon y bajaron las escaleras. Harry llevaba un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Cuando llegaron las cinco personas estaban sentados en un sillón, seguramente conversando. Harry Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos. Nadie hablo hasta que  
  
Hola soy Sirius Black- dijo un chico- este es James Potter (al escuchar este nombre y el de su madre Harry se estremeció), Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew Y Remus Lupin. ¿Y ustedes?  
  
Yo soy Hermione Granger- contesto obviamente Hermione- el es Ron Weasley y el es Harry. Potter. 


	3. Hacia el despacho de Dumbledore

Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron Reviews ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que a ustedes le guste este capitulo. Un besito para todos.  
  
Amhy Potter: Aquí los merodeadores se enteraran de varias cosas, pero aun no se si van a saber sobre la muerte de Lily y James. Seria terrible saber que tu vas a morir. Pero tendrán que saberlo. Gracias por tus comentarios. :)  
  
Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: Que bueno que te gusto mi Fic. Aquí vas a ver como va a reaccionar James. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Padme: Gracias por tu comentario :)  
  
L-O: Aquí esta la continuación.  
  
Hacia el despacho de Dumbledore:  
  
El es Harry....Harry Potter.  
  
Harry espero a la reacción de los demás, esperara que le preguntaran miles de cosas. Pero no sucedió. La sala quedo en silencio.  
  
Bueno, ya estamos presentados.- dijo Remus- ahora quiero saber algo ¿dónde estamos?  
  
En la torre de Gryffindor- respondió Hermione- en 1995  
  
¿1995?- dijo Sirius con cara de asombrado- James, tu maldita pócima resulto, avanzamos 23 años.  
  
Entonces- dijo Peter sacando cuentas con sus dedos- ahora tenemos 40 años  
  
38 Peter- corrigió Lily  
  
Los cinco chicos empezaron a hablar. Hermione se acerco a los chicos.  
  
Harry- dijo Hermione tratando que no escuchen los demás- ¿qué haremos con ellos?  
  
No se- contesto  
  
Dumbledore- dijo Ron- el podría ayudarnos  
  
Pero nos podrían castigar- dijo Hermione  
  
Hermione- contesto Harry apuntando a los cinco chico- ¿esto es tu culpa?  
  
No- contesto la chica  
  
Entonces de que te preocupas- dijo Ron- digámosle que tenemos que ir al....- no alcanzo a terminar. Harry lo interrumpió  
  
Ron, ellos tienen que venir con nosotros- dijo Harry  
  
Bueno- Dijo Ron-  
  
Harry trato de callarlos. Los chicos estaban hablando de que es lo que estarían haciendo ellos en este momento.  
  
Chicos- Harry se extraño al tratar a sus padres como chicos- tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore  
  
¿Por qué?- pregunto Sirius- si no hemos hecho nada  
  
Pero estan aquí- dijo Ron.  
  
Costo convencerlos pero se animaron a ir. Salieron de la sala común y se dirigían al despacho del director cuando algo se les interpuso (creo que saben a quien me refiero). Un hombre de unos 38 años, pelo negro, grasiento y largo los miro con cara de asco.  
  
Potter, Weasley, Granger- mascullo Snape- ¿qué hacen paseando por los....  
  
No alcanzo a terminar ya que vio a los cinco chicos.  
  
No... no tengo que estar soñando- imploró Snape poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- si eso estoy haciendo.  
  
No profesor es real, son real- contesto Hermione- por eso nos dirigíamos al despacho del director.  
  
Yo los acompaños- dijo Snape mirando a los merodeadores- síganme  
  
Caminaron cinco minutos hasta encontrarse delante de una gárgola. Snape dijo la contraseña "cerveza de manteca" y entraron al despacho.  
  
Tocaron la puerta.  
  
Adelante- dijo una voz desde adentro.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Por que a mi NO. Bueno, el próximo va a ser mas emocionante. Ya que Dumbledore va a mencionar que va a ser con los merodeadores. Dejen Reviews 


	4. En el despacho de dumbledore

Gracias por los Reviews me alegra que les haya gustado la historia.  
  
Samantha Riddle Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked Arwen-magic16 L-O Padme amhy potter. Muchas gracias. Por los Reviews. Este capitulo va para ustedes:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Snape fue el primero en entrar  
  
Buenas noches profesor Snape- saludo Dumbledore, pero se callo al ver entrar a los chicos detrás de el- y compañía.  
  
Albus, creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Snape, al parecer la presencia de 5 chicos en esa sala no le traían muy bueno recuerdos que digamos.  
  
Ya veo Severus- dijo Dumbledore examinando a los chicos- ¿alguien me podría explicar que es lo que paso?  
  
Nadie hablo, la verdad era que todos estaban muy nerviosos ya que era una situación un poco extraña, especialmente para Harry  
  
Señorita Granger- dio el director mirándola a ella.  
  
Bueno profesor- empezó Hermione, estaba nerviosa ya que sentía que nueve pares de ojos la estaban mirando- teníamos astronomía a las doce. pero cuando llegamos a la torre. nos dijeron que la clase se suspendió ya que estaba nublado.Bueno como es de suponer volvimos a la sala común y nos quedamos conversando los tres- apunto a Harry y Ron- Bueno cuando hizo muy tarde les dije que fuéramos acostarnos. Cada uno subió a su habitación. Yo, cuando ya estaba entrando a la mía, sentí un ruido en la sala común, y baje, los chicos ya estaban allí, al parecer igual lo habían escuchado- Hermione miro a los chicos y estos asintieron- nos acercamos y estaban ellos.  
  
Bueno, ya escuche su parte de la historia- dijo Dumbledore- Ahora quiero la suya. Señorita Evans.  
  
Bueno profesor- dijo Lily ella al contrario de Hermione no estaba nada nerviosa, se mostraba segura de si misma.- Estos chicos estaban planeando unas de sus cuantas bromillas, como usted recuerda- Dumbledore asintió- bueno los había escuchado algo sobre una poción para viajar en el tiempo. Anoche, técnicamente, los pille y como prefecta les iba a descontar puntos. En es momento agarre a Peter de su túnica, pero ellos ya habían tomado la poción. Así que aparecimos aquí. Los raro es que a James le haya salido bien la pocion ya que la ultima vez que hizo una..  
  
Deja de fisgonear Evans- grito James  
  
Por tu culpa estamos aquí Potter- grito Lily  
  
Si pero.  
  
Niños calmense- dijo Dumbledore- ahora lo que hay que hacer es ver que hacemos con ustedes- se paro de su silla y empezó a caminar alrededor de todos- Bueno ya tengo bien entendido que el señor Potter fue el que hizo la poción- James asintió- bueno señor Potter. ¿Cómo se llamaba la poción?  
  
James pensó, solo una vez había leído el nombre de la poción, como se llamaba.  
  
Emmm..Pasi. haber- dijo James, estaba estrujando su cerebro, esa poción- ya me acorde patikuk.  
  
Dumbledore y Snape se miraron, los dos estaban muy pálidos.  
  
Me encanta terminar en suspenso ya que así estarán interesados en la continuación. Dejen Reviews. 


	5. El heredero de Gryffindor

Hermione fue la primera en darse cuenta que los dos profesores estaban pálidos. Se lo hizo saber a los demás.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore- pregunto Harry- ¿esta usted bien?  
  
No Harry, no estoy bien- dijo Dumbledore, se acerco a su silla y se sentó,- Patituk es una poción muy antigua, y solo podía y podrá realizarla una persona. El heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
El silencio reino en la sala. Si solo podía y podrá hacerla el heredero de Gryffindor, eso quería decir que el padre de Harry era o fue el heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
¿Y cual es el problema? Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.  
  
Los problemas son varios- empezó Dumbledore- el primero es que los ingredientes para hacerla no existen hoy en día. De eso se encargo Voldemort. El segundo problema es que si vamos a hacer esta poción necesitamos al heredero de Gryffindor. Tu Harry. Pero lamentablemente tú no has desarrollado ningún poder. Eso es una desventaja.  
  
Nuevamente la sala quedo en silencio. Todos pensaban en algo distinto, la cabeza de James empezó a funcionar.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore- dijo James- ¿Cómo que yo ya no soy el heredero de Gryffindor? Solo hay dos opciones. Que el- apunto a Harry- sea mi hijo o que yo este muerto.  
  
James, las dos son correctas- dijo el director- no quería decirte pero ya que se toco el tema.  
  
¿yo voy a morir?-Dijo James  
  
Profesor,¿cree usted que debamos decirles quienes van a ser en el futuro?  
  
Si señor Weasley- corroboro Dumbledore. ¿ Quien quiere decirlo?  
  
Nadie quiso así que Dumbledore se ofreció.  
  
Bueno, voy a empezar de lo mas suave. Señor Lupin  
  
Remus miro al profesor estaba nervioso, asustado, emocionado, por saber lo que le iba a deparar el futuro.  
  
Como todos sabemos en este cuarto de su licantropía- Lupin se puso nervioso- no va a ver secretos. Usted va a ser el profesor de de defensas contra las artes oscuras en este colegio en el año 1993  
  
Remus suspiro, pensó que iba a decirle algo mas grave.  
  
Señor Sirius Black- continuo Dumbledore- Aquí ya se nos pone más difícil. Usted va a estar encarcelado en Azkaban por doce años por un crimen que no cometió. En 1993 usted se escapo de la cárcel y estos tres muchachos, entre ellos su ahijado, probaron su inocencia, ninguna persona les creyó- dijo mirando a Snape- solo yo, así que hoy en día usted es un prófugo de la ley y padrino de Harry Potter.  
  
Señorita Lily Evans- continuo Dumbledore- usted es la madre de Harry- ella se puso roja al igual que James, los demás solo los miraron- usted igual murió, a manos de Voldemort.  
  
Lily sollozo en su asiento. Sirius se acerco a consolarla.  
  
Señor Pettigrew- dijo Dumbledore- bueno, haciéndola corta, usted es.  
  
Tu rata inmunda eres la culpable de que mis padres estén muertos y que Sirius sea un prófugo. Por tu culpa tengo que vivir con mis tíos muggles- este era Harry, quien no se contuvo de gritarle todas estas cosas a Peter en la cara. Los demás miraron a Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Les gusto, espero que si. Disculpen por ser tan directa, pero si no se confesaban algunas verdades no podria seguir escribiendo la historia. Dejen Reviews. 


	6. La cermonia de seleccion

Harry no aguanto decirle a Peter todas estas cosas. Sabían que todos lo miraban pero a el no le importaba. Estaba rojo de furia. Después de terminar se sentó en una silla y se puso las manos en la cabeza. Todos lo miraban.  
  
Harry ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ron, se arrodillo cerca de el.  
  
No- dijo Harry.  
  
Bueno- Dijo Dumbledore- creo que esto es todo. Ahora solo hay que ver que hacemos con ustedes.  
  
Albus- dijo Snape, se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación- creo que estos cinco chicos deberán quedarse a estudiar hasta que pueda conseguir los ingredientes para la poción que el señor Harry Potter tendrá que hacer.  
  
A mi me parece una muy buena idea- asintió Dumbledore- Ahora hay que arreglar otro asunto. sus nombres.  
  
Eso es fácil, nosotros mismo los inventamos- Dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos los cuales afirmaron con la cabeza.  
  
Esa es una buena idea señor Black- dijo Dumbledore- ¿cómo se llamaría usted?  
  
Yo- Sirius pensó un momento- Canuto- saco risas de sus amigos- no, hablando en serio...creo que Justin Oak. ¿Que le parece?  
  
Por mi no hay problema- dijo Dumbledore- ¿y ustedes?  
  
Jennifer Lee- dijo Lily  
  
Walter Smith -dijo Remus  
  
Malcom Blank- dijo James  
  
Bob Thomson- finalizo Peter.  
  
Bueno esos serán sus nombre mientras estén aquí- dijo Dumbledore- solo los profesores sabran su verdadera identidad. Ahora, deberan ser seleccionados para su casa, lo haremos hoy en el desayuno. Ahora se pueden retirar- dijo Dumbledore invitándolos a salir- Harry, tu te quedas un momento mas.  
  
Todos salieron de la sala y Harry se sento en una silla delante del escritorio del director. Dumbledore cerro la puerta detrás del profesor Snape y se acerco a Harry.  
  
Bueno Harry, esto si que ha sido difícil y extraño- dijo Dumbledore sentándose enfrente de Harry.  
  
Harry afirmo, tenia muchas dudas y quería que Dumbledore se las respondiera.  
  
Profesor, sabe tengo varias dudas. Desde mi primer año. No se si se acuerda ese día que yo tome la piedra filosofal- Dumbledore asintió- bueno cuando estaba en la enfermería esa misma noche le pregunte porque Voldemort quería matarme primero a mi y no a mi madre.  
  
Harry, pensé que lo habías entendido- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry a la cara- Voldemort te quería matar a ti primero ya que tu eras el heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry entendió en ese instante, esa era la razón por la cual Voldemort lo quería matar a el primero. Después de 14 años al fin supo la verdad.  
  
Profesor- pregunto Harry nuevamente-¿ que poderes supuestamente debería realizar yo como heredero de Gryffindor?  
  
Harry, como tu sabes este colegio fue fundado por cuatros grandes magos. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytering. Bueno cada uno de ellos admiraba distintos tipos de valores. Godric Gryffindor admiraba la valentía y tu la tienes. Cierto Harry- Harry asintió temeroso- Bueno, cada uno de los fundadores se caso y tuvo hijos y así descendencia hasta llegar a nuestros días.  
  
Profesor, usted sabia que era el heredero, porque no me lo dijo antes- pregunto Harry  
  
Harry, tenias que averiguarlo tu solo- dijo Dumbledore sonriente  
  
¿Quiénes son los herederos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?- pregunto Harry  
  
Si los hay. Pero no podré decirte quienes son  
  
Profesor, cuales son los poderes que supuestamente deba desarrollar.  
  
Harry, lamentablemente no lo se- dijo Dumbledore- pero tu padre sabe así que debes preguntarle a el, o pregúntale a Sirius, tu padrino ya que el era el mejor amigo d tu padre.  
  
Esta bien, lo haré.  
  
Harry ya es hora de desayunar, y de la selección de los nuevos alumnos aunque es seguro que quedaran nuevamente en Gryffindor.  
  
Harry salió del despacho cuando Dumbledore decía  
  
Tengo que avisar al resto de los profesores. Ya que los merodeadores volvieron Harry llego al gran salón. Estaban Hermione y Ron sentados en la mesa le habían reservado un puesto.  
  
Harry, que te dijo Dumbledore- pregunto Ron después de que Harry se sentó.  
  
Me dijo varias cosas- Harry no quería hablar de esas cosas- pero saben lo que me llamo la atención, parece estar contento con la idea de ellos estén aquí.  
  
Wow, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
Si  
  
El gran salón se fue llenado, cosa extraña ya que era un día Sábado. Supuestamente Dumbledore los mando a despertar a todos.  
  
Buenos días alumnos- dijo Dumbledore- deben estar preguntándose porque un viejo chiflado como yo los levanto tan temprano un sábado. Bueno la razón es que hoy hemos recibido a nuevos alumnos del instituto Salem de los estados unidos. Son cinco alumnos que se quedaran por el resto del año. Así que deben ser seleccionados.  
  
Los cinco chicos entraron. Todos miraron al grupo que se dirigía al sombrero seleccionador. Llegaron y la profesora dijo  
  
Cuando los llame, se sientan y se colocan el sombrero:  
  
Blank Malcom- James se acerco al sombrero y se lo puso. El sombrero grito....  
  
  
  
  
  
¡¡Wow termine!!, espero que le guste ya que lo hice largo como querían. Los nombres que le invente a los merodeadores me salieron un poco cursi pero ya están. Dejen Reviews 


	7. El sombrero seleccionador

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, hace tiempo que no continuo ya que escribí otra historia. Bueno aquí esta la continuación. Va a ser un poco corta pero igual. Feliz año nuevo.

Cuando los llame, se sientan y se colocan el sombrero:

Blank Malcom- James se acerco al sombrero y se lo puso. 

_¿Tu de nuevo? No se en lo que esta pensando Dumbledore pero bueno. Tienes gran valor, y te gusta demostrarlo. Wow, y vienes de la mismísima familia de Godric Gryffindor... Así que te pondré en _

Gryffindor grito el sombrero 

James Se paro del asiento y se sentó al lado de Ron. El sabia que le tocaría Gryffindor. Ya que era el heredero, o el ex heredero.

Lee Jennifer 

Lily se dirigió al taburete y se sentó luego se puso el sombrero.

_Dios mío que estará haciendo Dumbledore poniendo antiguos alumnos pero creo que quieres estar en tu antigua casa así que te pondré en..._

Gryffindor 

Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de James.

Oak Justin 

Sirius se dirigió al taburete y las chicas de todas las casas lo miraban. Se puso el sombrero.

_Tu eres un poco lucido, pero te gusta defender tus ideas y tu respetas a tus amigos y darías todo por ellos así que te pondré en..._

Smith Walter.

Remus se sentó, y se puso el sombrero 

Tu eres una persona muy inteligente y no eres ambiciosa. Eres valiente cuando te lo propones así que en esta casa te hasra buenos amigos. Así que estarás en

Gryffindor.

Thomson Bob

Peter se dirigió al sombrero y se sentó.

_Tu eres una persona muy ambiciosa_- dijo el sombrero en la mente de Peter-_ y un poco cobarde, pero te encanta el poder. Darías tu vida por tus amigos. Eso es un buen valor. Pero los envidias. Así que tu iras a..._

Me salió corto el capitulo pero es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Déjenme Reviews por favor. 


End file.
